


Of Weddings and Lost Keys

by MusicLurv



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Because we all needed another one, F/F, Gotta have all that Clexa love, fake dating au, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLurv/pseuds/MusicLurv
Summary: Anya Woods, Lexa Woods’ meddling sister, demanded that she bring a date to her wedding. Because Lexa needed a date, and it had been far too long since she had dated anyone. So Lexa needed a date. The only problem was, Anya knew all of her friends, and Lexa really didn’t want to go out and meet someone new. Not when a certain blonde named Clarke Griffin was already in her life. So, enter Raven Reyes and her wonderful plan...





	Of Weddings and Lost Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is for a friend of mine who bid for a fic by me in the Koh Tao auction a while back. And she finally, FINALLY gave me a theme to write for her (you’re lucky you’re my friend. And that I’m as patient as I am. It was like pulling teeth). 
> 
> So this is for you, Sour Patch. Enjoy!

Clarke wasn’t one hundred percent sure how she got there. She wasn’t, for that matter, even seventy-five percent sure.

At least, that’s what she was telling herself.

In fact, she knew exactly how she had found herself on the arm of one Lexa Woods at a formal wedding dinner for the very well known Anya Woods, heir to Woods, Inc. And that reason was simple: Raven Reyes.

It had started as a joke, with Raven making fun of Lexa’s complaining about her sister demanding she bring a date to her wedding because, “It’s been too long, Lexa. You’re entirely too stuck up for your own good. Get out there and pray to whatever’s out there that someone will actually want to date your sorry ass.” She said it in love, Lexa claimed. And they all knew it was true. But that was beside the point.

Lexa needed a date to her sister’s wedding, and she bemoaned every second of trying to find one. So Raven, ever helpful and pushy as she had always been, had suggested that she bring one of her friends.

Except Anya know all of Lexa’s friends, and would know without a doubt that Lexa was lying about any of them being her date.

Which is where Clarke came in.

Clarke, unlike any of their other friends, would fit the bill. Of course, Anya knew of Clarke. She had heard plenty of stories and had the pleasure of seeing her passingly at a party that the friend group had thrown. So she wouldn’t immediately brush Clarke aside if Lexa were to claim her as her date.

And Raven knew that. She also knew that Clarke had a small, tiny crush on Lexa. It was nothing, Clarke had claimed. A passing fancy, if anything. It wouldn’t stick. (It had been two years. And she was in love with her. But it was actually _just a crush_ , damnit.)

So Clarke had stepped up to the plate and had swung at the ball that was pitched to her.

It just so happened that her swing hit, and she was, from that moment on, Lexa’s “girlfriend.”

Which lead to her current predicament, arm twined with Lexa’s and champagne glass in her free hand, charming the pants off the Woods family and friends. Because that’s what they had decided she’d do. She’d charm the family, get them off of Lexa’s back about dating someone, and then they’d go their separate ways, back to friendship like nothing had happened.

Clarke was fine with that. Just dandy. No problems at all.

(Except she wasn’t.)

“Clarke!” Gustus, Lexa’s father, boomed from his group of companions, beckoning Clarke and Lexa closer.

Lexa smiled apologetically at her, patting Clarke’s hand consolingly. “You’re doing too good of a job,” she teased quietly, the corner of her mouth twitching up in that annoyingly attractive smirk she had.

Clarke pinched her arm discreetly. “I’m doing what you asked.”

“They aren’t going to let me let you go,” Lexa said, leading Clarke closer to her father at a calm, steady pace. “They may even skewer me alive when they’ve found out we’ve ‘broken up’.”

“You poor baby,” Clarke cooed mockingly. Her smile spread even wider as they approached Gustus. “Hello again, Mr. Woods,” she greeted. She genuinely liked the man. He was kind, and slightly intimidating at first glance. But she had quickly found out that he was as soft as a teddy bear, and just as huggable.

Gustus smiled broadly, his laugh warm and so incredibly happy. Clarke felt bad that she was lying to them all. She really did. They were a great family, and they just wanted what was best for Lexa. And that all just made fake-dating Lexa even more difficult.

Lexa’s arm untwined from her own to instead wrap comfortably around Clarke’s lower back.

“I’ve told you already to call me Gustus, Clarke.” He patted Lexa on the shoulder, and her arm tightened around Clarke. “You’ve really found a special one this time, Lex.”

Lexa looked down at Clarke, and Clarke almost swooned at the look she sent her. It seemed so... real. So genuinely happy and loving, and Clarke hated how good of an actress Lexa Woods was more in that moment than ever before. “I know,” Lexa said quietly. Her fingers twitched against Clarke’s side as if she was holding herself back from squeezing Clarke closer to her. Her smile widened and she looked back at her father. “I guess we all have to get lucky some of the time.”

Gustus laughed again, and Clarke was sure that he had to have been to visit the open bar at least a few times throughout the night by how boisterous he was being. “I couldn’t have said it better myself. Just don’t let this luck run out, all right?”

Another twitch of fingers against Clarke’s side.

“I don’t plan to.”

Gustus nodded at them and turned back to his friends, gesturing to Lexa and Clarke. “Everyone, meet Lexa and my future daughter-in-law, Clarke.” His grin was knowing, the twinkle in his eye teasing as he looked at Clarke again. Clarke’s smile became a little more forced as she leaned in, ready to put up the act once again.

* * *

 

Lexa cringed inwardly at her father’s words. By the look in his eye, she was sure he knew exactly what he was doing. Lexa had never been able to lie to her father. He always seemed to know whenever she was hiding something, and she was almost completely sure that her and Clarke’s relationship (or lack thereof) was not exempt, no matter how many times Gustus had been to the bar.

But Clarke - beautiful, gifted, loving Clarke - played her part perfectly. Clarke’s smile was a bit more strained after Gustus’ introduction, and Lexa could only hope that Clarke wouldn’t hate her after this whole thing was over. It was a bad idea from the start, but when Raven suggested it, knowing full well that Lexa had more than friendly feelings for Clarke, Lexa couldn’t pass up the chance.

After all, she hadn’t been brave enough to ask Clarke out over the past two years. When would she get another opportunity like the one Raven presented on a silver platter for her?

Clarke looked up at her, her brow furrowed in silent question.

Lexa had been caught staring. Again.

Lexa shook her head, looking back up at her father and his coworkers that they had been just introduced to. “Thank you all for coming to my sister’s wedding. I know it means a lot to her.” Lies, lies, lies. Anya didn’t give a rat’s ass about these people. She would have preferred a smaller wedding, her personality much like Lexa’s in that sense. But she and Roan would be taking over the company once their father decided to finally retire, and what better way to make long-lasting work relationships than by inviting the higher-ups in the company to their wedding?

Roan wasn’t too happy about it, either. But it was what it was, and the Woods were nothing if not business-minded people.

“If you’ll excuse us,” Lexa cut in, halting a man that was trying to get a little too friendly with Clarke. Her jaw clenched and her hand twitched again on Clarke’s side. She had to force herself from drawing Clarke closer to her, no matter how much she wanted to. “I owe my date a dance.” She handed her champagne glass to the man, chancing a glance at her father who, while he should have been reprimanding the snub, had a mischievous twinkle in his eye that said too much and nothing at all.

Clarke smiled apologetically at the man, but the smile fell as they turned away, her own jaw clenching in annoyance. “I don’t get how you deal with men like that every day of the week. It’s maddening.”

Lexa chuckled and led Clarke closer to the dance floor. “You get used to it. Though, Jenkins was getting a little _too_ personal.” Her hand twitched again, and she hoped Clarke wouldn’t notice.

Clarke hummed her agreement, eyes wandering over the crowd. “Anya looks...”

“Annoyed?” Lexa finished with a laugh. “Because she is. She didn’t want all of this.” Lexa took Clarke’s glass from her and set it on a table as they passed.

“What did she want?”

“Something small,” Lexa said, spinning Clarke onto the dance floor as another song started. Her arm wound around Clarke’s waist, her right hand held out for Clarke’s. Clarke accepted, easily falling into step. “Neither of us really enjoy the flashier side of this business. Schmoozing men in high places is an unfortunate part of the job.”

Clarke bit her lip, eyes wandering around them as they spun around the dance floor. “So you’ll want a small wedding?”

Lexa nodded. “As small as a Woods’ event can be, anyway. If I had my way, it would be a solely family and friends affair. Small. Maybe even in my backyard.”

“It sounds perfect,” Clarke agreed. Her eyes meeting Lexa’s and lingering before falling away again. 

“What about you? Would you want something extravagant, princess?” Her lips quirked teasingly at the nickname, earning a small glare from Clarke before she shook her head with a smile and looked away again.

“No. I’d be fine with something small. We can celebrate with our family and friends without anything so ostentatious.” Lexa’s heart fluttered, though she knew full well that Clarke hadn’t meant _we_ as in she and Lexa. 

It didn’t stop her from wanting to agree that, yes, they could. 

She held her tongue, though. 

As she had for the past two years.

And when Clarke’s eyes still wouldn’t settle on Lexa for more than a few seconds at a time, Lexa cleared her throat and took a step back. If Clarke was so uncomfortable that she couldn’t even meet Lexa’s eyes, then she’d help her escape.

“You don’t have to stay if you’d rather not. The main portion of the night is over. I think we’ve pleased my sister enough to keep her off of my back for at least a little while.”

* * *

 

 

Clarke’s heart tightened in her chest. Apparently, no matter how well the night seemed to be going, Lexa was finished with her. She had played her roll, the game was finished, and she could leave.

Maybe she was too obvious with her words. Maybe she had said the wrong thing, and had made Lexa uncomfortable, even if she had meant them.

But she’d fucked up, and now Lexa wanted her to leave.

“Right,” Clarke said, her voice wavering only slightly. She rubbed at her arm and took a step further away from Lexa. “I guess I’ll go, then.” She couldn’t look up at her. She wouldn’t. Lexa didn’t want her there anymore, so Clarke would leave before her welcome was overstayed. “I had fun. Thank you for inviting me.”

“Thank you for coming,” Lexa said quietly. Her hand twitched at her side, but fell still again quickly. “I’ll make up an excuse for you, should anyone ask.”

Clarke nodded. “Thanks.” She turned on her heel and walked toward the exit, waving at Gustus as he called for her again. She pointed to the door to let him know she was heading out, and cringed slightly when his brow furrowed in concern. With as warm of a smile as she could muster, Clarke shook her head, trying to let him know that everything was all right.

She wasn’t sure why he was so concerned with her, someone he had known relatively little about, but she felt bad for worrying him.

But Lexa didn’t want her to stay any longer. And what Lexa wanted, Lexa got.

* * *

 

“You’re an idiot.”

Lexa jumped at the sharp voice behind her, spinning around to meet the scolding gaze of her older sister. And, while Anya looked radiant in her wedding gown, her glare could still ice over armies. 

“Excuse me?” Lexa asked innocently, choosing to ignore the acerbic tone and glare. 

“You know damn well what I’m talking about,” Anya said with a scowl.

Lexa rolled her eyes, readying to turn and walk away. “You’re being ridiculous.”

Anya grabbed her arm, grip tight enough to keep Lexa from walking away. “Just because you may have fooled Dad into thinking that you’re dating Clarke doesn’t mean that you can fool me. I know you, Lexa. I know what you look like when you’re holding yourself back.”

“Shouldn’t you be with your husband?” Lexa tried, hoping to distract Anya long enough to get away.

Anya just waved her off. “I have my entire life ahead to look forward to with him. You, however, may have just let that same thing with Clarke go without a blink.”

“And you said _I’m_ an idiot,” Lexa scoffed. She tugged her arm free and walked toward the bar. She was done with the night. Her heart was only just then starting to calm down from having Clarke so close to her all night, and she really _did not_ feel like dealing with Anya’s self-proclaimed omniscience on top of that.

Anya stomped after her and leaned against the bar beside her, her glare never wavering from Lexa. “You looked at her like Dad used to look at Mom. Like Roan looks at me.”

Lexa picked up the tumbler that the barman slid to her, bringing it up to her lips. “You must have missed the part where she couldn’t bare to look at me, though,” she mumbled before taking a swig.

A scoff and then Anya’s hand was on Lexa’s arm, pushing the drink away. “ _You_ must have missed the hundreds of times that she couldn’t take her eyes off you.”

* * *

 

Clarke fumbled with her small clutch, trying to find her car keys. Her car keys that she could have sworn she had put back in her bag, but seemed to be avoiding her at all costs.

She groaned and dropped her head onto her arm, leaning against her car. And... _shit_.

Sitting on her driver’s seat, shining in the setting sun, were her car keys. Right where she must have dropped them _instead_ of inside of her clutch, because Lexa had been holding her door open for her, and she looked _so distractingly good_ in her dress.

Clarke groaned again, pushing off of her car to look back at the building. She could hear the slow lilt of the music drifting through the open doors even from her car. And her mind wandered back to dancing with Lexa, to being in Lexa’s arms, to wanting to kiss that teasing smirk off of Lexa’s lips, to talking about weddings with Lexa, to...

Clarke shook her head, banishing the thoughts. Because now she had to go back in the damn building and find Lexa and ask to borrow her phone because, _of course_ , Clarke had let her phone die instead of charging it like she should have. She cursed her past self for not anticipating this exact moment. 

Hindsight’s a bitch.

With a heavy sigh of defeat, Clarke began her walk back into the building to hopefully find Lexa quickly and make another daring escape. If Lexa would even want to help her. She was starting to doubt that Lexa even liked her very much anymore.

But she was a good person, and she’d at least help Clarke get home after Clarke had helped her out so much. Right?

Clarke found Lexa, back to her and leaning against the bar, the bride standing next to her and talking animatedly, gesturing to the exit of the building aggressively.

“—just _shut up_ ,” Lexa growled out as Clarke got nearer. The two still hadn’t noticed Clarke’s presence, but by the tightness in Lexa’s shoulders, she could imagine that the conversation wasn’t a pleasant one. Maybe she should just find someone else to see if she could borrow their phone. Maybe Gustus was near enough to—

“No. You’re going to shut up and listen to god damn reason. I haven’t seen you light up so much since Costia. And, damnit, I like the girl. She’s funny, and she’s seemed to have pulled the stick out of your ass through some miracle.” She slammed Lexa’s arm back down, making Lexa’s tumbler clack into the bar top and slosh scotch across the counter. “Get your shit together and go find her. I know you love her, Dad knows you love her. Hell, even Roan knows you love her, and he just met her. So you better run like hell is on your heels and go get her, before you fuck up even worse and let her leave.”

Clarke’s stomach swooped, her hands shaking at her sides. Lexa loved— no. They were probably talking about someone else. Someone else that had left Lexa, that she needed to go find. Someone that _wasn’t_ named Clarke Griffin, and wasn’t standing right behind the sisters as they argued.

“Uhm,” Clarke started, her voice cracking. Lexa jerked up straight, her shoulders tightening even more. And Anya... well, Clarke still couldn’t read Anya. But the pointed look she sent Lexa was a reminder that Clarke was intruding on something seemingly important. She tried again. “Sorry to interrupt. But, could I borrow your phone, Lexa? I accidentally locked my keys in my car, and I need to call Raven for a ride.”

Lexa slowly turned around, meeting Clarke’s nervous gaze. And Clarke was nervous. She knew she looked it. Because she had just interrupted Anya’s pep talk to get Lexa to go after the love of her life, and now _she_ was standing there, keeping Lexa from doing just that.

“If you need to go, I understand. I can just find someone else to—“

“No,” Lexa said, cutting her off after Anya had jabbed her elbow into Lexa’s side. Lexa glared at Anya and shook her head, looking back to Clarke. Her gaze softened and she stepped away from the bar. “Actually, I’d like to speak with you, if that’s all right?”

Clarke’s mouth went dry. She nodded, and Lexa turned, her hand finding the small of Clarke’s back to guide her out of the main room. She led them into a quiet side room, shutting the door behind them and leaning back against it, her eyes closed as she seemed to gather her thoughts.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry you had to witness that. However much you may have heard,” Lexa started. She opened her eyes and looked at Clarke, noting sadly that Clarke still avoided her gaze.

Clarke rubbed at her arm, eyes trained on the floor between them. “I’m sorry that I interrupted. It sounded important.”

“It was.” Lexa pushed off the door at Clarke’s small, guilty cringe. “It is. Clarke, I—“ She cut herself off and motioned further into the room at the couches within. “Would you like to have a seat?” 

Clarke nodded and followed Lexa to the seats, sitting down on the opposite side of the couch, and as far from Lexa as possible. Lexa’s heart stung. She sincerely hoped that the move wasn’t foreshadowing how the night would go. “Clarke, I need to tell you something. And, well, it’s something I should have told you long before now.”

“She’s lucky,” Clarke cut in, finally looking up to meet Lexa’s gaze. Her eyes were sad, timid, almost shining in the soft light of the room. “Whoever she is. She’s incredibly lucky to have you love her.”

Lexa’s jaw dropped. Clarke thought... But, that made no sense. _How much had she heard?_

“I’m sorry that I overheard some of what you were saying. Of what Anya was saying. But, whoever she is that you’re supposed to be finding, _wherever_ she is... she’s, well... she’d be the stupidest person alive to let you go. And I just wanted you to know that—“

Lexa slid across the couch, her hand gripping Clarke’s to get her attention and stop her rambling. “Clarke, wait.”

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry. I’m wasting your time, and you should be out there finding your girl. I’m so sorry. Please, get out of here. Go find her. You shouldn’t be wasting your time with me, not when she’s—“

“Right here,” Lexa cut in, reaching up to cup Clarke’s face and capture her frantic eyes. “She’s right here in front of me.”

Clarke’s lips parted in shock, her eyes searching Lexa’s. And Lexa smiled, leaning in and resting her forehead against Clarke’s. “She’s right here in front of me, and I’ve been stupid enough to let her think that I didn’t love her, that I _haven’t_ loved her for two years now. Clarke,” she leaned back, her thumb stroking Clarke’s cheek. Clarke hadn’t pulled away yet, hadn’t completely rejected her. So maybe, just maybe she had a chance. “Clarke, I love you. I’m _in love with_ you. And I have been for a while. I’ve just been too stubborn to admit it to you. And, if you’ll have me, I would really love to be your girlfriend.”

Silence.

She was met with mind numbing, heart pounding silence.

“But Anya said...” Clarke finally said.

Lexa shook her head. “Anya was trying to get me to get my shit together and go find you before you had a chance to actually leave. She was under the impression that if you left, I would have fucked up too badly. And I’m really, _really_ hoping that she wasn’t right. Because if I have to admit to her that she was right, especially about this, then I’ll never hear the end of it. And it would just really suck in general because, like I said, I lo—“

Soft lips pressing against her own cut her off. And after the initial shock wore off, Lexa fell into the kiss, embracing the warm body pressed against her own, and held Clarke tightly to her. Because Clarke Griffin was kissing her, and her hands were tangling in Lexa’s hair as she held her close, and her lips felt so, so good.

When they finally broke apart, Clarke pressed their foreheads together again, a small laugh bubbling past her lips. “You’re an idiot.” Her breath ghosted across Lexa’s lips, and it took everything within Lexa to not lean in again.

“Seems to be a common opinion of late,” Lexa agreed, voice barely above a whisper as she soaked in what had just happened.

Clarke shook her head, another laugh rolling over her lips. “You’re an idiot, and I love you, too.”

Lexa couldn’t stop smiling, even as Clarke leaned in again and pressed their lips together.

They broke apart for breath, both feeling lighter and happier than they could ever remember being before. And then Lexa chuckled and brushed her nose against Clarkes lightly, lips grazing gently together.

“So does that mean you’ll go on a date with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! The fake dating AU that we all needed. Because we don’t have any of those lying around, do we?
> 
> I never thought I’d actually enjoy writing one of these, but I did. It was fun to write something short and sweet. 
> 
> If you’re new to my writing (or not), and you liked it, go check out my WIP: The Starkeeper’s Guide to Love and Soccer. It’s maddening and great, and we’re all frustrated with the mystery of it all. It’ll be awesome if you join. You can also check out my super long work that is 98% fluff and 2% angst: The Dewey Decimal System is Not That Hard. It’s also fun, and finished, so go check it out!
> 
> Your comments/requests/kudos mean the world to me and I love them with all of my heart. 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr @musiclurv


End file.
